The present invention relates to a connection element for connecting at least two components.
In the large-scale production of vehicle bodies, a plurality of vehicle parts have to be positioned relative to one another with high precision and repetitive accuracy, and subsequently be connected with one another, for example, by welding, bolting, gluing, clipping, or the like.
It is an object of the invention to create a connection element which can be used in a versatile manner, particularly in the construction of vehicle bodies, and by which two or more components can be mutually connected in a simple and cost-effective fashion.
This and other objects are achieved by a connection element for connecting at least two components, wherein the connection element has at least two spherical, sphere-shaped, sphere-type or sphere-like sections. A first section of the at least two sections is provided for the connection with a first component, and the second section of the at least two sections is provided for the connection with a second component.
The starting point of the invention is a connection element for connecting at least two components, which has at least two convex or spherical, sphere-type or sphere-like “connection” sections, in which case, a first section of the at least two sections is provided for the connection with a first component, and the second section of the at least two sections is provided for the connection with a second component.
As used herein, the term “spherical” includes “sphere-type” or “sphere-like,” or all convex shapes which are at least approximately similar to the shape of a sphere. Of course it may also (in a mathematical sense) include true spheres, spherical caps or parts of spheres.
The connection element, including its spherical, sphere-type or sphere-like sections may consist, for example, of metal, particularly of steel or aluminum or of a synthetic material.
In contrast to conventional connection elements, which have connection sections having a shape that deviates from a spherical shape (for example, threaded bolts, or the like), a connection element according to the present invention can be produced in a very simple and cost-effective manner from mass-produced individual spheres, which only have to be connected with one another. The connection of the individual spheres for forming a connection element can take place, for example, by welding.
Components can be directly form-lockingly and/or in a frictionally engaged manner fitted or clipped onto the at least two (connection) sections.
As an alternative, a clipping element can be fitted or clipped in a form-locking and/or frictionally engaged manner on one or more of the existing sections of the connection element, which clipping element is, in turn, connected with one of the components to be mutually connected. In this case, the at least two components to be mutually connected are therefore not mutually connected directly by way of the connection element but by way of the connection element and at least one clipping element.
It may be provided that the spherical, sphere-type or sphere-like sections are arranged directly in line or are arranged directly following one another, i.e. “in one row” behind one another. This means that an additional (spacer) section, which has a different shape, does not necessarily have to be provided between the individual sections. In particular, several spheres can be arranged directly in a row and can be connected with one another, for example, in a material-locking manner, particularly by welding.
A connection element according to the invention may specifically have precisely to spherical, sphere-type or sphere-like sections. The two “spheres” can be welded directly to one another.
As an alternative, a connection element may also have three or more spherical, sphere-type or sphere-like sections. In the case of three or more such sections, these can be arranged, for example, in a row behind one another, i.e. in an aligned fashion.
As an alternative, the connection element may also be constructed in the form of a “connection node”. The individual connection sections of the connection element therefore do not all have to be arranged in a line behind one another. They may also be arranged differently, for example, in a star-shaped, cross-shaped or in another manner and be mutually connected to form the connection element. It may, for example, be provided that at least two of the spherical, sphere-type or sphere-like connection sections are arranged behind one another and that at least one additional spherical, sphere-type or sphere-like section is arranged laterally with respect to the at least two spherical, sphere-type or sphere-like sections arranged behind one another.
The invention naturally comprises not only the above-described connection element per se but also component connections which have two or more components mutually connected with one another by way of a connection element according to the invention.
As initially mentioned, the components may, for example, be body components of a vehicle body. The vehicle body components do not necessarily have to be metal components. On the contrary, the invention is also generally suitable for the connection of almost any components, particularly for the connection of synthetic components, fiber-reinforced synthetic components (composite fiber components), etc.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.